kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen
The Queen, also known as The Witch, is a character in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She appears in her homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands as an antagonist, taking on both her Queen and Witch forms. She is the stepmother of Snow White. In Disney canon, she is named "Queen Grimhilde". Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' In Terra's scenario, the Queen asks him to bring her Snow White's heart, and would allow Terra to ask her Magic Mirror about Master Xehanort's whereabouts in return. Terra fails in this endeavor, causing her darkness to grow in her anger. She takes control of her mirror to fight Terra, who wins the battle. The Queen reluctantly allows Terra to use her mirror and begins plotting how to kill Snow White once Terra leaves. In Ventus's scenario, she appears under the disguise of an old hag and prepares to carry the poisoned apple to Snow White, but drops it on her way. Ventus, unaware of her motives, politely gives the apple back. She also tells Ventus how deep Terra is dabbling into darkness. Some time between Ventus and Aqua's scenarios, the Queen succeeds in having Snow White eat the poisoned apple. She is then only briefly mentioned in Aqua's storyline by the Seven Dwarfs, who tell Aqua they chased away the Queen following her foul deeds. The Magic Mirror later tells Aqua that the Queen is dead and he is no longer under her control. Appearance The Queen is a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes, red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wears a gold crown with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. She also wears what seems to be a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair and only leaves her face exposed. She wears a close-fitting, han blue dress with enormous hanging sleeves with white cuffs. The Queen's dress has a high collar that is white on the inside and she wears a red cape, much like Snow White and The Prince. She also wears a gold pendant around her neck with a ruby set in it, as well as a long, rope belt tied around her waist. In her hag form, the Queen dons a black, hooded robe that retains the hanging sleeves of her dress. Her physical appearance changes from that of a youthful queen to that of an ugly, old witch with long, tangled white hair. She has thick, black eyebrows, gold eyes, and dark rings around her eyes. Her nose becomes long and crooked and gains a large wart and she only has one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands are gnarled and have pointed, dirty fingernails. In this form, the Queen is also often seen with a basket filled with poison apples. She also seems to wear grey slippers. Abilities The Queen is known to be an evil witch, which makes her magical in the dark arts. She has control over the Magic Mirror and can make it act according to her bidding. In the Disney film, she is shown to be able brew potions and casts a spell to activate the potion that would turn her into an old hag. Origin The Queen made her debut in Disney's first ever animated film; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Stepmother of Snow White, she longed to kill the girl out of jealousy of her beauty. Consulting her Magic Mirror, she hired a huntsman to do the job. The man let Snow White escape, however, much to the Queen's displeasure. She eventually found the girl in a cottage owned by the Seven Dwarfs, and transformed herself into an old hag; her intention was to look like a kindly grandmother, yet this was not the case. She convinced Snow White to bite from a poisoned apple that would kill her unless she received Love's First Kiss. The Dwarfs went after the Queen, however, and sent the villain toppling off a cliff when one of her own schemes backfired. Trivia *The Queen's first appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series was actually in Kingdom Hearts, a picture of her witch form appearing on Snow White's stain-glass podium in the Dive to the Heart. Gallery File:TheWitch.png|The Queen's Witch Form File:Queen and Terra.JPG|The Queen in her true form, discussing the heart with Terra. File:Ven&theQueen.jpg|Ven handing the Witch the poisoned apple. File:Awakening Snow White.jpg|A picture of the Snow White's podium from the Awakening. (The Queen can be seen on the bottom in her witch form). Notes and References fr:La Reine Queen, The Queen, The Queen, The Category:Dwarf Woodlands Category:Somebody